whatsapp_del_nortefandomcom_es-20200214-history
X Gon Give It To Ya Maybe mashup lyrics
Esta es una página excepcional en esta wikia, pues son letras de una canción. Y está canción en realidad es un mashup de X Gon give it to ya de DMX y Call me maybe de Carly Rae Jepsen. Muy interesante mezcla de hardcore rap y candy pop. Link. Todo el trabajo fue hecho por oneboredjeu Mashup ''y los creadores originales. Letra [Primer verso: DMX y '''Carly'] X gon' give it to ya Fuck waiting for you to get it on your own, X gon' deliver to ya Knock knock, open up the door, it's real With the non-stop, pop pop of stainless steel Go hard, getting busy wit it But I got such a good heart That I'll make a motherfucker wonder if he did it Damn right, and I'll do it again, cause I am right so I gots to win Break bread with the enemy, but no matter how many cats I break bread with I'll break who you sendin' me You motherfuckers never wanted nothing But your life saved, bitch, and that's on a light day I'm getting down', your stare was holding'' Ripped jeans, skin was showing... Bitch please!, if the only thing you cats did Was came out to play, stay out my way, motherfucker! DMX First we gonna rock, then we gonna roll Then we let it pop, go, let it go! X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya [Segundo hook: DMX y Carly] First we gonna rock, then we gonna roll Then we let it pop, go, let it go! X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya X gon' give it to ya,so call me maybe Hook First we gonna rock, then we gonna roll Then we let it pop, go, let it go! X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya hook First we gonna rock, then we gonna roll Then we let it pop, go, let it go! X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya X gon' give it to ya,so call me maybe DMX X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya [Segundo verso: DMX y Carly] Ain't never gave nothing to me But every time I turn around Cats got they hands out wanting something from me I ain't got it, so you can't get it Let's leave it at that cause I ain't with it Hit it with full strength I'm a jail nigga, so I face the world like it's Earl in the bullpen You against me, me against you Whatever, whenever, nigga, fuck you gon' do? I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing Only nigga that you know that can chill Come back and get the streets open I've been doing this for 19 years Niggas wanna fight me? Fight these tears I put in work, and it's all for the kids But these cats done forgot what work is They don't know who we blowin' Where you think you're going baby? Hook First we gonna rock, then we gonna roll Then we let it pop, go, let it go! X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya Hook First we gonna rock, then we gonna roll Then we let it pop, go, let it go! X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya X gon' give it to ya,so call me maybe Hook First we gonna rock, then we gonna roll Then we let it pop, go, let it go! X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya Hook First we gonna rock, then we gonna roll Then we let it pop, go, let it go! X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya X gon' give it to ya,so call me maybe [Coro: Carly Rae Jepsen 'y ''DMX] '''Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad And you should know that (x gon' give it to ya) I missed you so, so bad... [Tercer verso: DMX y Carly] Ay yo, where my niggas at?! I know I got them down in the game, give 'em love and they give it back Talk too much for too long (What?!) Don't give up, you're too strong (What?!) Dub to the wild wild hunneds (yeah!) Shout out to the niggas that done it (baby!) And it ain't even about the dough It's about getting down for what you stand for, maybe! Hook First we gonna rock, then we gonna roll Then we let it pop, go, let it go! X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya Hook First we gonna rock, then we gonna roll Then we let it pop, go, let it go! X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya X gon' give it to ya,so call me maybe [Semi-Coro: DMX y Carly] Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad I missed you so bad '(x gon' give it to ya) '''I missed you so, so bad ' '''Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad And you should know that (x gon' give it to ya) So call me maybe... Categoría:Miscelánea